<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters Unsent (discontinued) by callingallspirits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032134">Letters Unsent (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits'>callingallspirits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters Unsent. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, C. C. Tinsley Being an Idiot, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Fluff, Gen, Kinda of spice in between fluff, LESBIAN HOLLY HORSELY, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, THERE IS KIND OF VIOLENCE, Threats, Tinsley needs help srsly, UNTIL IT ISN'T WINK, but they are too shy to admit it so they just chase kisses what can I do, letters!, lowkey ricky being a sugar daddy jadssdaf, ricky goldsworth is whipped, there will be angst, uhhhh yeah it's wild, will add more tags as the series progresses question mark?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a serial killer, you might as well have your own little thing, right? So Ricky decides he will send some little letters to his detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holly Horsley &amp; C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth &amp; C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters Unsent. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And it started out like this:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i mean,,,,, hello yes i am writing a series and it might end rushed but i loved writing the first chapter so you can expect more dont worry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tinsley was in his office, holding a charcoal black envelope with golden writing on it which had his full name written upon it. “Charles Clyde Tinsley” is all that the detective kept reading, until he decided to sit down on the squeaky chair in his office and open it very carefully before taking out the letter inside, which was stark white with dark ink on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With it, excitedly, was also a polaroid, but it appeared to be black side up, and he quickly decided he would keep it that way until he called Holly or someone else from his team or the contents of the polaroid are revealed in the letter. He took a deep breath as he unfolded the paper and started to read.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The letter read:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>“Dear Detective,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>You’re being very difficult right now; you close yourself off to everyone around you and just stay in that office all the time. I sent you proof! You fall asleep on that desk so much: I might start believing you do not have an actual apartment to come back to (if you need the money for one, just leave a message, I can afford it for the best detective in town, after all).</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“But this letter is not to talk about your habits really, it’s to talk about mine: and I saw that you recently discovered that I did commit those 3 murders 3 years ago (Good job!), but I must warn you, there are three more murders in the same style coming on their way. The subjects have been picked and their criminal records have been checked. You’ll enjoy seeing these ones dead, I know it for sure!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I recently uncovered as well, that not too long ago was your birthday: yay! Take those ‘subjects’ as presents, since you won’t have to deal with their little hands meddling with your plans and trying to hurt you. As well as that, I’ll leave an actual present at each crime scene: make sure you don’t give those presents to the forensics, because they’re yours and only yours to have.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’ll be ending this letter by saying, that if anyone tries to lay their hands on you again, they will also end up dead: if you’re dying, you’re my kill to have. Understand? It’s nothing personal against you, but it, fully, whole heartedly, is. Enjoy your life while you have it, Charlie.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>-GW</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>PS: Don’t tell anyone, but my killer name was Painter for a long while before I moved back here.”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tinsley sighed as he left the letter, and decided to turn the polaroid: it was just the proof he slept at his desk, he had his head buried in his hands as he was hunched over the desk and the light was quite dim (he needed to change the dim lamp soon) but it was still visible that he was truly resting and dreaming. In the shot, was also a wristwatch that showcased 4 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he had new information, and that is that Goldsworth keeps watching him through the window (which reminds him, he needs to lock his windows and buy curtains) and that he also uses wrist watches and probably has a camera that can take these kinds of photos which could be used as proof that it’s him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tinsley looked out the window and then walked up to it, soon enough, he opened it and climbed onto the fire escape, he picked this office space for this sole reason: so he could make a quick escape if one of the suspects barged in asking for his life. He stood there, feeling the breeze blow by, he regretted not pulling on himself the grey jumper that lay on one of the extra chairs in the room but ultimately, he felt relaxed. His shirt was slightly untucked by all the moving and one of his suspenders was slightly slack on his shoulders and that just added to the softness of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Tinsley’s thoughts were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft, so this is the same person that was ‘The Painter’ in Texas? The one that killed 5 people and then used their blood to create exceptionally beautiful yet macabre paintings on the walls. It was rumoured that they were caught, that it was some guy called Nicolas Camaretti, but it turns out that it wasn’t. It was fucking Goldsworth all this time, it always was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tinsley thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tinsley was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice how a shadow-like figure on top of the other building in front of his, was pacing and shooting small glances towards the detective, Ricky tried to keep his cool but he couldn’t help but feel like he’s intruding on a very intimate moment as he kept looking at Tinsley multiple times because he just looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>huggable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ricky decided that it was his time to simply go leave the scene and head out to his (not so) humble abode and rest up until the next plan of action, until then: he’ll leave the detective hanging on his fire escape, looking soft and pondering about life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky was writing another letter until he heard a knock at his door: “Come in”</p><p>Fran opened the door and leaned against it, sighing. “Your detective pal came by and left a note, here-”</p><p>She left it on a corner of his table: “I’d read it first and then check your plan.”</p><p>Ricky sighed and nodded, “Thank you, Fran. You can leave,”</p><p>She nodded and exited the room, softly closing the door as she left.</p><p>Ricky picked the note up and started to read the letter:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Dear Ricky,</p>
  <p>I hope this letter finds you well.</p>
  <p>Fuck you, very respectfully. I hate how you literally messed up everything I had written.</p>
  <p>Also, do not come near my house again, or I’ll make sure to bust your ankles or something”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ricky laughed softly at the note, feeling mushy inside as he recognized his detective’s handwriting. He sighed and closed the letter, placing it in the drawer of ‘Tinsley’ things right next to the broken mugs Tinsley dropped when he appeared in person to deliver his letter and a torn away piece of his old trench coat (listen, he tried getting the old one fully after he send Tins a new one, however, Tinsley still wears the old one which is now fixed of it’s tearings with a blue fabric similar to the trench coat fabric itself.</p><p>Ricky was endeared by the action, and then quickly annoyed because he wouldn’t be able to get it back so he was just left with a piece of it.</p><p> </p><p>He was not obsessed, not at all.</p><p>He didn’t realize he stood up until he was in the garden, almost mechanical movement his body did when he felt happy, but now that he was there, he might as well have some fun. He started humming some random song he recognized vaguely and got to work: he promised his detective a very nice gift, and what’s more nice than the plausibly unattainable?</p><p>Ricky grasped at the white roses of which he decided to take care of since he found out about Tinsley’s birthday and his colorscheme. He also seemed to be getting familiar with the way Tinsley worked, and his little tidbits of personality when he observed him, or when he wrote back.</p><p>Ricky swore he was not obsessed, but his crush might be, who would have a specific room dedicated to a man?</p><p>The criminal laughed at his own retorts and kept calm, softly taking the white roses off the stems and quickly decided that they should still be gardened in their little vase, Ricky stemmed 5 and one burgundy rose. He stood up and got ready to put them in a vase, he quickly, though, came to the realization that one of the white roses had black spots in itself, be wondered how that could have happened, but he did not argue, he actually might think that could represent Tinsley soon enough, if he makes the right moves.</p><p>He smiled, once more, at the thought and set them in a clear vase, quickly taking his blue dye and slowly placing the white roses on a special paper, all but one, and then applied the blue dye, he took a few steps back to admire his work.</p><p>“Mayor! Do we have a location yet?” He called out as he went into the living room, to take his coat and put on his ‘bad’ yet still good enough shoes, the coat hang loosely around his body, but it looked a tad bit short on his arms, knowing that will make him look taller than what he really is.</p><p>“Victim is estimated to be found in their home in around…” There was a short pause, meaning he must have looked at his watch. “10 to 20 minutes give or take… Are you planning on committing the deed today, sir?”</p><p>“Most likely, the roses are perfect, keep an eye out for them, they’re drying on the floor in the kitchen”</p><p>There was an agreement noise from the Mayor’s part and Ricky nodded, he quickly checked for his weapons and if he had the drafted letter that was going to be written by his victim before their last moments. He nodded again as he saw that he had all the needed tools for the operation and he headed out, as sneakily as possible, to the victim’s place of being in the next few minutes.</p><p>However, as he was passing the local streets when he saw Tinsley’s office building completely still. He saw no light coming from the detective’s house, which should have sent red flags, but it didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it didn’t, but it should’ve.</p><p>As he arrived at the victim’s home, he saw a familiar car near it, but that still didn’t ring any bells. He climbed up the stairs, and the door being open didn’t alarm him either.</p><p>The finally concerning thing was seeing Tinsley arresting the guy he was about to kill, trying to not get his eyes stabbed out with a bunch of keys, and that’s when Ricky knew he had to act. He quickly tackled the key-ed man and prepared to stab him but Tinsley was suddenly grabbing at his arm, trying to pry the knife out.</p><p>“GOLDSWORTH, LET GO!” Tinsley shouted, however Ricky knowing he had the upper strength quickly pulled a maneuver that made the ‘worse’ criminal unconscious so he could take care of the tall, twiggy man.</p><p>Ricky whipped around, quickly taking Tinsley’s wrists in his hands, making the other man yelp and try to fight back, kicking at the shorter man.</p><p>Ricky however, stood his ground, quickly slamming Tinsley against a wall, making the other lose his balance and let out a yelp, Ricky quickly grabbed him by the tie and brought the detective’s face really close, making sure he is listened because even though he means no true harm, he needs to keep up his act of tough guy.</p><p>“Listen up, Tinman, this is my victim, that you did your meticulous research and shit, but when I place my eyes on something, it will be mine, you hear me? Next time you step into my zone-” Tinsley’s eyes were wide, his breath sharp and he was clutching at Ricky’s hand as if he were clinging to dear life. “Next time you step in, you won’t be able to step out.”</p><p>Ricky let Tinsley go and the man dropped onto the floor, both terrified and full of adrenaline. Ricky swung the unconscious body over his shoulder and slowly started walking out, but before he left completely he called out: “Await your present by your door tomorrow!”</p><p>And thus he was left alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>took a while but it's here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. blue trench coats!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's like a filler chapter but it does kinda affect the story because we can see how ricky is literally so far gone with tinsley it's weird ig !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tinsley was cycling to his office, his trench coat flying behind him as if he were a superhero and not just a lanky man on a bike trying to get to his office space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He already knew Goldsworth was the cause he might die, but this encounter was too close of an encounter for his liking. He was trying to get close to Holly or whoever could offer him a quick comforting hand and help him analyze the new info he might have just found out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he parked the bike he stretched and adjusted his trench coat and shirt, he quickly took off to the main building, passing a few of the new interns that they hired recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiftly moved through the corridors and found Holly talking to some young lady wearing a hijab and adjusting it, Tinsley quickly covered his eyes in case of any slip ups. He softly knocked as he kept his eyes closed, “Uhh, can I come in and look? I need coffee, please… And plausibly Holly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, right- That’s fine. I’ll talk to you later, Holly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bye, Honey” The woman nodded curtly and left the room, Tinsley was quick to approach the coffee maker and start brewing himself a mug, then slowly, but surely, he leaned into Holly, he groaned softly and Holly just patted the detective on the back as she shushed him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did the tall puppy get hurt?” She asked, baby voice in tow as to tease the man a bit for the kid-like behaviour.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, hug me.” He whined, wrapping his arms around Holly, the woman softly laughed as she stroked his back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What happened, Tins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saw GW, pinned me against the wall, the motherfucker left with the dude that we suspected for the murder of that young girl.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t help but to hear some gay subtext somewhere, but I’m not sure- Ah yes, why did he pin you to a wall?” Holly then slowly started to draw circles on Tinsley’s back, the other man slowly relaxing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Knife, Holly, he had a knife to my neck.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, so no gay subtext, just ‘I’d murder you if you weren’t a giant puppy’ text.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, did you just call me puppy-” Tinsley quickly let go until a soft knock came onto the door frame, and the lady from before was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, are you Tinsley?” She asked, her voice quite sweet and soft, nothing too unordinary.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The detective nodded and let go of Holly completely and he headed towards the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a package waiting for you in the office, just arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley thanked the woman and ran to his office, and when he arrived, the first thing he noticed was that there were four blue roses and one burgundy rose, alongside it a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no… Not this again…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed and got close, as he approached the items at hand, he could see there was a small note next to the rose, so he picked up the note in order to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>“ Hello Tinsley!</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>Our last encounter didn’t end on the friendliest of terms, that’s why I also adjoined a small apology gift in the form of the trench coat in the box! (Do not question how I got your exact measurements)</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>The blue roses signify your unattainable nature, meaning no one else but me may kill you! A burgundy rose is a passionate rose! You’re a detective, you can solve and look up the further meaning behind the roses yourself. You’re a smart boy.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>However, the trench coat isn’t in your usual colour scheme, because I thought it was a tad bit boring, so I added a reversible factor to it! It’s your usual tan-paleish coat, but on the other side, you have a baby blue coat! You may ask yourself why I did this, and why, the answer is simple: you look very pretty in blue.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>That’s all, thank you for not putting me behind bars last time we met! </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>-GW”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley huffed and pinned the note on his corkboard, but soon after he heard a soft knock. “If you’re Holly come in, if anyone else, I’m sorry I can’t-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Holly opened the door, looking curiously at the man but soon found it even more interesting to look over to the desk. “Ooh! Presents, who sent them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“.. Goldsworth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman gasped and got near the desk, quickly checking the note and the flowers, as Tinsley slowly opened the box to reveal the blue side on the trench coat being shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! I’m looking up the meaning of the roses right now, meanwhile put on the cute trench coat,I’m curious on how you will look in colour!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley just shrugged and put on the coat, it was the perfect length in a way, small details kept in mind such as his narrow shoulders or lean appearance seemed to be taken into account, he twirled and felt the coat swiftly move with him, not weighing him down in any way. Holly looked up from her phone to notice Tinsley’s small posing act and giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With moves like those, you should become a model” And before Tinsley could retort anything, “You look good, different than usual, but it suits you.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley couldn’t help but smile back to his friend, many people did believe they were dating, but that was just because they didn’t know that Holly was a raging lesbian trying to find herself a soft girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tinsley was just a fucking mess, he felt sorry if there was anyone who tried to curt him, because even though he appreciated everyone’s attempts at flirting, he was just too caught up in his job to have time dedicated to an s/o.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley, apart from being a mess, was fucking done with Ricky’s bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Now, side note: I have the rose meaning, you’ll like these.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dump ‘em on me, then.” Tinsley said as he took off the trench coat and reversed it to the usual neutral colour he would wear and he was going to put that side on as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so blue roses </span>
  <span>tend to represent the impossible and mystery. If you're giving a blue rose to someone, you're showing them that they are unique and extraordinary. Roses don't actually grow in a blue color because of genetic limitations. Sometimes, blue roses can be used to symbolize secret love that may be unattainable. Due to this, they're perfect for strong, independent people that are confident in themselves…” Holly finished reading the paragraph about blue roses, she smiled at the meaning and decided to add: “I mean, the secret love that may be unattainable? Sounds like Ricky’s trying to tell you something, but the sentence that comes right after is just a roast, you’re barely any of those.” She concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! I’m perfectly independent, thank you very much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You passed out in this office for lack of sleep, me reminding you to go home isn’t independent, it’s irresponsible, Charles.” The woman softly scolded her friend, him looking down at himself almost as if he were a child trying to avoid facing the problems. He knew she meant this, she even used his name! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeha, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again, I promise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mhm, we’ll see about that… Also, the tan looks identical to the one you always wear, it’s impressive.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tinsley nodded, and then just looked over at Holly, expectantly, she soon got the memo as she looked at her phone with the page still open:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Burgundy roses are strong in their meaning: unconscious beauty. Burgundy is a true deep red color that will represent your passion and desire for whoever you give them to. When you give someone a single beautiful burgundy rose or even a bouquet, you are letting them know you're very passionate for them, showing an even stronger connotation than that of the red rose.” Tinsley face palmed, but he sighed, putting his hands into the pockets, but soon he felt something thin and firm in his right pocket. Upon further feeling, it did feel filmy and his blood ran cold but he didn’t reply.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gee, Ricky does have a thing for you, huh? Unconscious beauty… He considers you pretty! Ain’t that exciting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be if he weren’t a serial killer!” Tinsley exclaimed, from his position, but Holly cackled at his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh, small details.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They chatted until Tinsley was forced to go out of the office by Holly, by then he had packed the trench coat given to him into the box it was in. The roses had stayed in his office, he didn’t mind them, they seemed to be pretty well gardened and all, which was nice in a way to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Holly dropped him off at his apartment, he quickly inspected the polaroid like thing that was in the pocket, and he then proved, it was indeed a polaroid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a weird candid of him, it also felt oddly intimate. It was obviously from a higher perspective, but it wasn’t as high as the other ones, it might have been just one story higher up and it was zoomed on him sleeping on his couch, covered with a blanket and a small feline next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinsley could figure it was from around a week or so ago, since he was babysitting his neighbour’s cat, Apollo, and Holly had come to help him figure out how to work out his cooker, since it had been broken for a long time. The photo was weird, this situation was weird, he sighed and he sat on his couch, soon he figured he didn’t have anything else to do and headed to do his end of day routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he did that, at the same time, Ricky was preparing his new clue, photo and present for the detective, as he finished the scene, he couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tinsley will appreciate this.” He mumbled to himself as he started heading out of the crime scene.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what if i made a playlist for letters unsent? i think that could be neat, i think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>